Lies and Betrayal
by pochacco-girl
Summary: Van's mother comes back after 15 years of abandoning him. Why did she really come back? That is what Billie and Deaq have to find out once Van is kidnapped and tortured. Does Van's mother have anything to do with this? Full sumary inside.
1. An Unexpected Guess

_**Lies and Betrayal**_

**Summary: **Van's mother comes to visit Van at the Candy Store. But why did she suddenly come back after 15 years after abandoning Van by moving to Chicago with the neighborhood butcher? She says that she just missed her little "Donny". But is that the real reason for it? But soon Deaq and Billie learn the truth after Van is kidnapped and tortured by a man known as "the Dock". Was Van just a random target for the Dock or does Van's mother know more then she is letting on?

**Chapter 1: The Candy Store**

Van and Deaq were at the Candy Store sitting in front of Billie's desk as she explained the new assignment. " Ok guys", Billie said in a business like manner, "this case should be fairly easy. It's gonna be the usual drug dealer bust. We're dealing with a guy named Nathaniel Cortez who is wanted in quite a few states for possessing and dealing. Deaq, you're going to play the buyer while Van, is going to try to get as close to Cortez as he can get. Van you'll-" Billie was interrupted as the phone rang. "Chambers", Billie answered. "Uh huh…. ok…I see…. k send her in"

"What was all that about?" Van asked. "Apparently, you have a visitor", Billie answered looking at Van. "Who is it?", Van questioned. "I don't know but they're sending her in"

As if on cue, the doors opened revealing a petite woman in her late thirties standing there. Van got up quickly, knocking over his chair. Deaq and Billie looked back and forth between the two people who were now staring at each other. Curiosity got the better of Deaq and he asked Van "Who's she?" Van seemed oblivious to the question and continued to stare at the visitor who seemed to be frozen in place. "Hello Donny", said the mysterious woman. "Mom?", Van answered hoarsely

Billie and Deaq looked up at Van in surprise. They both knew about Van's mother and how she abandoned him 15 years ago by moving to Chicago with the neighborhood butcher, which she had started seeing after Van's father, Ray Ray, a well-known counterfeiter, had been arrested. They also knew for a fact that Van always said that he would never want to see his mother after what she did to him but they knew that deep inside Van did want to see her and he was just hurting after she had hurt him.

Van finally summoned up the courage to speak and asked, "What are you doing here?" His voice gave away the pain, disbelief and doubt that he feeling as he looked at his mother. "I just wanted to see my Donny again," answered the woman. "I missed you" "No, no!" yelled Van. "Why are you here!" he demanded, his voice rising by the second. "You left me years ago and now you just want me to believe that after all these years you just missed me so you decided to come to L.A. all the way from Chicago just to see me! Why are you really here! Why!" Everybody was silent, stunned at Van's sudden outburst. " Why can't you just believe me? I did travel a long way and don't appreciate being yelled at by my own son! I'm your mother for Pete's sake!" yelled Van's mother who was obviously getting frustrated by Van's doubt in her return. " I can't believe you!" yelled Van just as loud if not louder. " So you just return after 15 long years of abandonment, pull the mother act on me and expect that everything will be hunky dory! You lost the right to call me your son a looooong rime ago! I am NOT your son and you are NOT my mother! You are not my mother nor will you ever be!" And with that, Van stalked out of the room, extremely pissed with his hands clenched tightly at his side

Everyone was absolutely silent. No one made a sound. Deaq and Billie looked at each other not knowing what to do. Should they go after Van, throw his mother out or should they go on as if nothing happened? Finally Deaq spoke up after several minutes of silence. " You think he's o.k.?" he asked Billie. "I think he will be after some time alone" Billie answered. Then Billie and Deaq turned to their guest who hadn't said anything since the argument. "So…I guess I better be going now," Van's mother said quietly and kind of nervously to. " Wait," Deaq called out, "are you really here just to see Van?" Billie shot Deaq the what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look but Deaq ignored it. "I mean he is kind of right, you did abandon him and now you're just coming back. That's hard to believe." " Hey!" barked the woman right back at Deaq, "this ain't none of your business! It's between me and Van!" And with that, she to stalked out as pissed as Van had been.

"Ok then," said Billie. "This has been a weird day." "You can say that again," replied Deaq. With that, they decided to call it a day and go home. Billie would explain the assignment another time.

**In an alley not far away:**

Van walked angrily down the dark alley. It was getting dark and he noticed the sun had set. 'Great' thought Van. 'Just great. My mother comes back after 15 years and wants to pick up where we left off. Well that is definitely not going to happen!'

Van continued to walk down the dark and dangerous alley consumed in his thoughts and not knowing that 2 stranger dressed in black were following him and closing the gap between them. It was then that one of the thugs accidentally kicked a broken beer bottle that Van realized he was being followed. But it was to late. The two strangers were on top of him in a second, one of them pulling out a knife. The guy without the knife who was short with brown hair which was styled into a Mohawk and who was also known as "the hawk" pulled Van to his feet. Meanwhile the guy with the knife who was about six feet two and had short blonde hair and who was known as "little Phil" pushed the sharp blade against Van's neck. "Scream and die pretty boy," snarled little Phil. Then the hawk half carried and half dragged Van to a late model black sedan and shoved Van into the back seat while little Phil got some duct tape form the back. The hawk then held Van down as he struggled, desperately trying to free himself from the hawk's iron grip. But it was no use. The hawk was the most muscular out of the three and Van just couldn't beat him. He had no chance of escaping his captors the hawk easily taped Van up then threw the tape into the back seat with Van and got into the passenger seat of the car. Little Phil was already in the driver's seat and had started the engine. They drove away quickly and silently, no one noticing that a kidnapping had just happened. Van tried to free his has which were taped tightly behind his back and his feet, which were also taped tightly, but couldn't so he soon gave up. They drove around for about 3 hours. Van tried to memorize the route they were going and any street names but got so confused and dizzy because it seemed to him that they were going in circles. Finally, they came to a stop at a small shack. The hawk dragged Van out of the back seat while little Phil went and knocked on the front door. A large black man answered the door. The hawk continued to drag Van in. Then the large black man tied Van onto a chair. He then took out a video camera and positioned it in front of Van. "Dear Angela," began the man, addressing Van's mother Angela. "if you ever want to see your son alive again, then you better pay up the money you owe the big boss. If you don't make the payment, well then we'll start sending you your son by mail, bit by bit. The big boss wants 7 million dollars by next week. We will call you with more directions. Just focus on getting us the money. Meanwhile, enjoy the show. This is just a little of what I'm going to do to your son if you don't pay up." With that last statement, the large black man started towards Van while undoing his belt. Van was desperately trying to figure a way out of here but he was to tightly bound to the chair. 'What are they going to do to me' thought Van as the man advanced towards him. Those were his last thoughts as the man began to hit quickly and hard with the belt. Would Billie and Deaq be able to help Van before it's to late?

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. The Video Tape

_**Lies and Betrayal**_

**Chapter 2: The Candy Store:**

Today was Thursday; a day after Van's mother had come to visit him. Billie and Deaq were sitting at Billie's desk, waiting for Van to show up. He was an hour late and they just figured that he had slept in or that he was still trying to get past the previous days events.

Billie looked at her watch impatiently. "Where the hell is he? He's an hour late!" "He probably just slept in," replied Deaq, who was trying to calm Billie down. Suddenly Captain Parish showed up with a package in his hands. "What are you doing here?" Billie asked Parish. "This came to the police this morning addressed to Angela Ray. I didn't know who else to give it to because I know Van's got the same last name. So I just wanted to drop this off to Van and see if he knows who this Angela person is," explained Captain Parish. " Well Angela is Van's mother who actually came to visit the other day. I don't know where she is so I'll give this to Van when he gets here." Billie replied as Parish handed Billie the package. Parish said good-bye and left. Deaq and Billie looked at the package and wondered why someone would send Angela a package addressed to the police. They also noticed that the package didn't have a return address. "You think we should open it?" Deaq asked Billie. "I don't know. Van or Angela might get mad if we do. That may be intruding on their privacy." Billie responded. "Yeah, but they don't have to know. We can just put it back in the package without they knowing it," persisted Deaq. Billie finally caved in and they open the package. They saw that it was a tape wrapped in those bubbly wrap things that you can pop. On the tape was a white label that said, "Watch for your enjoyment and entertainment." They put the tape in the VCR and watched.

What was on the tape shocked them. There was a tall black man that said, " Dear Angela, if you ever want to see your son alive again, then you better pay up the money you owe the big boss. If you don't make the payment, well we'll start sending you your son by mail, bit by bit. The big boss wants 7 million dollars by next week. We will call with more directions. Just focus on getting us the money. Meanwhile, enjoy the show. This is just a little of what I'm going to do to your son if you don't pay up." Then the large black man advanced towards Van who was tied securely to a chair and began undoing his belt. Billie and Deaq held their breaths as they thought what he was going to do to Van. As the large black man began to hit Van quickly and hard with the belt, Billie and Deaq turned their heads away from the scene because they just couldn't bear to see him in pain. But they still could hear Van yell and scream in pear agony. After the large black man belted Van about three dozen times, he put his belt back on. By that time, Van was already in quite a lot of pain. Then the man untied Van and dragged him to another chair with many wires coming out of it. Van seeing the wires already knew what the chairs were for. He began to struggle as much as he could but was too weak to overpower the large black man. The black man tied Van securely to the chair and then he walked over to a power box and flicked the power switch. The next thing Billie and Deaq saw was Van screaming in horrible pain and agony as the electricity flowed through his already weak and hurt body. Then the large black man flicked the power switch off. Then he flicked it on again. Then off. Then on. Then off again. He did this several times each time leaving the power on for about a minute so that Van could suffer more. Deaq and Billie could only watch in sheer terror to see what the large black would do next to Van. Fortunately, he stopped and turned towards the camera and said, "Angela, if you want your son to live or for him to be safe, then u know what to do. Seven million dollars to the big boss in 72 hours or you'll get several special deliveries which I am sure, you will not enjoy." And with that, the man turned the camera off.

Billie and Deaq could only stand there in silence as they thought of the dreaded fate Van might come to. Billie was the first to recover and said rather shakily, "We are going to find Van. I'll call Captain Perish and tell him the situation and we'll round every cop in town to find Van. We'll find him Deaq, don't worry." And with that she walked to her desk and started on the phone. Deaq was still in shock and still trying to process what had just happened. His first thought was to find Angela and get the lying son of a bitch to tell him the truth. His second thought was to find Van. But will they find Van? And if they do, will they have already tortured him to death or will he still be alive? Deaq prayed to God and to the heavens that they would be able to find Van alive. But for now, he was going to find that S.O.B. mother of Van's and get her to talk.

**Meanwhile, at the shack in the middle of nowhere:**

Van had been retied to the chair he was tied to in the beginning. He was tired, weak and in pain as he sat there trying to figure a way out but failing miserably. All he could do now was wait and see what they will do to him and pray that Billie and Deaq would find him in time. But will they?

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Note:** I just want to thank my friend Livia who helped me think of the electrocution scene. I would still be stuck on that part without her so thanks Livia!


End file.
